Love in all the wrong places
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: A girl sold to the Largos to pay off her families debts. What happens when she meets Graverobber? You can find out in here. Victoria Scarlett, also known as Tori, has her life turned upside down. Smutty in later chapter. A few lemons. Jealousy. GRxOC
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**I don't own Repo! Don't own any characters, accept Tori, Mikhail, and their parents. Course you never meet them. xP Hope you like it.**

I stared out my window, as the blimp television floated by, sighing. My eighteenth birthday, and my parents were out working, again. I tugged at a blonde strand of hair in my face. Honey blonde hair, hazel gold eyes, pale white skin. School was out and summer sucked so far. I shut the window, walking down the hall to the bathroom, and just stared at the stranger in the mirror. My short white gown giving my skin a little color.

"Tori! Where are you?" I heard my big brother calling me. When was he ever going to move out? "Tori?" he called again, I pulled my ridiculously long blonde hair into a low ponytail, and going down the stairs, my hand on the rail. "Here Mikhail." I said in my too mellow tone for these screwed up times. "Ah, there you are. Mum's staying late at the hospital tonight. And dad, well, you know him." he smiled. His warm brown eyes looking up to me gratefully. His brown hair, shaved close as usual. He had that smile. Something was up. "Mikhail, what are you not telling me?" I growled accusingly.

"You might want to sit down. Let's go to your room." Mikhail led me back, this couldn't be good. He sat me down on my bed, my hand in his. God, his fingers were so much longer than mine, and tanner. He must've gotten a surgery. I only had surgery to replace my frail heart. I wasn't into the whole surgery as a fashion statement thing. "Well, you know how mom and dad have been struggling with keeping up with our debts?" he said as calmly as possible. I hated this approach. "...yes." I said unenthusiastically as usual. "Well, they got desparate. You'll never have to pay again! It'll be good for you!" he said, avoiding the truth. But I already knew the answer. They'd sold me to the Largos.

I felt my heart drop to my gut. No. They really couldn't! I jumped up a bit too quickly, Mikhail quickly catching me. "Now, now. It's not too bad. The siblings will take care of you. You will be like a personal maid." he said. "A maid!?" I screeched. "Well, not really. They watch after you, but you have to do what they tell you." Mikhail amended. I gulped back the scream I so wanted to let out. "When do they get here?" I whispered. My throat burned, my mouth suddenly dry. "The car's waiting for you. Your things are packed, I'm sorry. We did it for you in your sleep. Only the essentials they said." he helped me stand. This was one hell of a birthday gift. I could barely see straight.

My heart pounded in my head, it was hard to breathe. I gulped again, it was just air. I saw a black limo in front of the house. The house I'd grown up in. The house I expected to live in until I moved out voluntarily. _"Now, Now my child. Don't you cry. I'll always love you, listen to my lullaby."_ my brother silently sang into my ear. _"Then why, must I go?"_ my throat dry, my voice hoarse. "We'll always miss you." he said, shutting the door. When had I gotten into the seat. I looked to see Pavi and Luigi Largo sitting in the limo across from me. I was definitely not going to enjoy this. "Victoria Scarlett?" Pavi smiled. "Tori." I muttered. Luigi frowned, "Weren't you raised with manners?" he asked. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I replied, continuing to look down.

_"It is nice to meet you. I'll make sure to make your life better than it has ever been!" _Pavi smiled. I highly doubted that, but I would have to be kind to their faces. _"Thank you Mr. Largo. Both of you are too kind. It's quite an honor in my mind." _I replied, plastering on a smile. "Please, call me Pavi. Mr. Largo was my pappi." he laughed. I winced a bit, he looked scarier in person, they both did. I wonder if the rumors were true that he got his faces from the women he slept with each night. We were silent the rest of the way, so I just stared out the window, watching as everything passed. It was a quiet ride, until we got to their home. I wasn't paying much attention as we went in, but next thing I knew, I was in a room with one of their scary guards. Her long ponytail sharp. The guns and weapons threateningly obvious. Her sunglasses making it unobvious to where exactly she was looking. She stood at the door, I could've sworn she was staring right through me.

I let my hair loose and sat down on the bed. I looked up and saw her walk out of the room, that same frown on her face. I wouldn't run away, five bucks I'd get caught and be shot on the spot before I even got off the estate. I walked over to my window, and opened it, sitting on the sill. The wind felt good in this weather. I thought about what they could possibly want with me. My mind wandered to those genterns who always accompanied them, I shuddered at the thought. How degrading and vile. I looked to the large case of books, wandering over, running my finger over the titles. Most were fantasy, things I liked. Must have done some research before hand or something. I pulled out one and sat back on the sill, using the moon for light. I heard some rustling below me, I was only on the second story. I looked down seeing a person with long brown hair with different colored streaks in it and a fur shouldered jacket on, that was all I saw, until he looked up. He looked up at me, surprised, and grinned. How had he not been caught yet? "How unfortunate. It seems I've been caught." He called, I furrowed my brow, and noticed a dead gentern and a needle shot in his other hand. A glowing blue liquid in the vial. No way. Was he, a grave robber? I'd only heard about them on the news and seen posters.

What was he doing here? "What're you doing here? You have to go before they catch you!" I hissed down at him, putting my book on the bed. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair." He laughed. What the hell? I noticed my hair flowing partly over my shoulder. Oh. It was a tad long. That wasn't funny though, it only went to my waist. That wasn't even funny. I noticed a search light and ducked in my window quickly. Even here they had lights. I came back up when it was gone, and looked to see if he'd gotten caught yet. He was gone. Where had he gone? "Mr. Grave Robber?" I called quietly. "You called." I heard him laugh at my side. "Eep!" I squeaked, almost falling out the window. He grabbed my arm though just in time. "So, Rapunzel, are you always this reckless or am I special?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, looking back out the window, wondering how he'd gotten here. The windows were conveniently located. "Who are you?" I asked. "Isn't obvious? I'm Grave Robber." He chuckled. "So, what's a little kid like you doing on the Largo estate?" he smirked. I looked away, feeling a pang in my chest. His smirk disappeared. "Hey kid, something up?" he asked. "My parents sold me to pay for their debts to the Largo siblings. I no longer have a debt as long as I stay here and do what they tell me. On my eighteenth birthday, my gift is a surprise." "Surprise?" "Surprise! We're giving you to the Largos because we don't love you!" I growled.

"Ouch. Sucks for you." He laughed. _"Oh Tori~ It's time to get ready to go to the show!" _I heard Pavi through the door, my eyes widening. "Tori?" the man next to me snorted. "Hide!" I hissed under my breath. "Tori? You there?" Pavi called. I rushed to the door, flinging it open, making sure the grave robber was out of sight. "Mr. Pavi. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you at first. I'll get ready, thank you." I began to shut the door, until he caught the door, smirking. "Now, now you naughty girl, what are you hiding?" I felt my cheeks burn, "Nothing!" I squeaked. Pavi dropped his hand, turning. "Luigi will be at your door in 30 minutes. Be ready." He winked, leaving me. I shut the door, still blushing a bit. Men were so weird. "That was close." Grave Robber chuckled. "Ack!" he covered my mouth before I could scream. "Shhh, you want me to be caught? Do I have to cut your tongue?" he chuckled. I shook my head, knowing I wouldn't be able to just talk with his hand over my mouth. He removed his hand from my mouth, I just breathed, noticed him still smirking. "What?" I stared at him, confused. "Your heart's racing." He smirked. My cheeks burned as I walked over to my closet. "You shouldn't stay, I have to change anyway." I looked through my closet. I didn't hear him move. "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a girl naked." He chuckled. My cheeks raged with heat. I grabbed a huge stuffed Domo-kun, and flung it at him, and he just laughed.

"I'm leaving, geez. Such a girl. But you have to pay me." I heard him laugh. I turned, to glare at him, but noticed how close he'd gotten. He grinned, "Nothing's free my dear. Time is money. And if you can't pay with dough…" Before I could object, I felt his rough lips against mine. He pulled back as fast as he'd kissed me. "See ya, _Rapunzel_~" he sang, disappearing. I put my hand to my lips. My first kiss taken by him. That taste, that dark flavor. My head shouted no, but it was too late. I leaned against the wall, my hand over my lips. I'd need to lock my window. If that'd keep him out. He'd gotten to the second floor and he took zydrate from dead bodies for a living, would I stand a chance? Suddenly there were sirens outside, I rushed to the window, just to see him dodge the people and go over the wall, he gave me a wave. The female guard and some genterns rushed into my room to check on me. "She's still here, he didn't get a hold of her." The guard said into her cuff it looked like. She looked to me, "Did he talk to you?" she demanded from me. I should lie. "No, when I heard the sirens, I rushed to the window. Who was he?" I asked. She didn't say and just walked out.

One of the genterns, she looked younger than the rest, closer to my age. She had short black hair, that spiked in the back. She looked to me giving a sympathetic smile, staying behind. "So, you're the new girl. I'm Marie. I've been a gentern for about a few months for them. That's probably what they really want with you. He's the Grave Robber that never gets caught. Amber has a thing for him. I've seen." She giggled. "She'll only get zydrate from him, but don't tell anyone I told you. She'd have my lungs for it, if she knew I'd told you." She whispered. I heard myself giggle, but covered my mouth. How long had it been since I'd laughed or smiled? Too long. "I'll help you get ready. I know what they want. You should take those knee-highs off." I bit back my lip. Maybe my ankles would still be covered. I sat on the bed, and pulled off my socks. "Are those what I think they are?" she said a tad loudly. Oh God. I knew this would happen. "Are those, tattoos?" she asked. "…maybe… ok yes. I was 16, and I was being rebelliously idiotic with friends. I've kept them covered ever since." I confessed, running my fingers over the black streaks resembling anklets that weaved over my ankles. One on each ankle. And I wasn't about to get surgery to get rid of them. It was all I had left.

"Why not get-" "Surgery? No thanks. I'll keep them. And they're all I have left." I muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tube top that tied at the bottom. "Perfect." She whispered. I looked up and felt my face drop. "Are you serious?" I squeaked. She giggled nodding, tossing me the clothes and grabbing a pair of my combat boots. I pulled on the jeans, and grabbed my studded belt quickly, and pulled on my shirt. "Jacket?" "No." "Why?" "You look cute, they'll make you take it off anyway." Marie giggled, leading me out. This was going to be a long night. My first night and I was already despising my forced new life…

**Did you like it? If so review, and you can give me advice too. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental encounter

**Once again, I don't own Repo! Or Grave robber, wish I did. ;P I do own Victoria and all other charries… not from Repo! Love you gfuys! Thanks for favoriting my story and your comments really inspired me to write more. Here's Chapter 2. A little something something might happen. Read on~**

Luigi was outside the door waiting, "Greetings ladies." He grinned darkly, and grabbed my wrist, dragging me and leaving Marie in the dust. I didn't fight at all. "So, you're the brat we're taking care of. Wonderful." He snorted, throwing me into the limo. I crushed against the other side, and winced, that was going to be a bruise. What the hell? "Now Luigi, be kind to our little child. Don't want to scare the girl." Pavi chided. "Oh please." I heard Amber snort, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She obviously didn't like me for some reason. I didn't ask and stayed silent. "I'm sorry about the disruption. We'll have to up our security." Pavi smiled at me. I smiled sheepishly, "Er, thanks." I think. He would find a way around it. I could tell. No! Don't hope for such! He's just a dirty old man! He couldn't be more than his mid twenties. No! It didn't matter! I really needed to stop noticing such.

"Something on your mind brat?" Luigi acknowledged from across. "No." I lied. He grunted, and just turned back to talking about some sort of business. I tugged at a strand of hair, flipping my slanted bangs out of my face. I shut my eyes, thinking about earlier. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? Oh well. It didn't matter. I heard the hum of the limo stop somewhere, and opened my eyes. How far had we gone? The door was opened and I slid out, looking to see a large banquet hall, and groaned. Lovely. Pavi tugged me along, smiling, and waving, reporters like mosquitoes skirting around, asking questions. Too bad they weren't as easy to kill. Annoying bastards. "Pavi Largo! Who's this young mistress on your arm~?" I heard one croon. I looked to Pavi, wondering what he would say. "This is Miss Tori. We've taken her in. Such a tragedy this deary." He purred. Tragedy? I was sold to you bastards. The only tragedy in that was you didn't get better payment. "Oh, do tell?" the reporter continued.

"Wouldn't be late. Maybe later." Pavi purred, pulling me in, but not before there was the flash of cameras. Great. I'd be tomorrow's headline. 'Mystery Girl. Who is she? And what's her connection to the Largo's?' I could see it already. Damn it. Pavi dropped his hand, and pulled out a chair. Wait, I was next to his seat?! What the hell? This guy was being sweet on me for something. I shuddered, remembering what Marie had said. I saw her leaning against Pavi, she saw me looking and winked. I turned to see many… rich bastards along the table. What the hell? No, why the hell was I here? Maybe I could get out. I'd lost my appetite the minute… I shook the thought from my mind. Disgusting. I really needed to find something else to think about. There had to be some way to slip out for a bit. "I have to go to the lavatories real quick." I threw together. Pavi acknowledged my statement, but continued talking. I stood quickly, slipping out of the dining hall, looking up and down the hall way. I needed to get away for a bit.

I slipped around halls, and found a back door, but heard voices. It was Amber and that Grave Robber guy.

"Pay me bitch."

"I want some Z. I'll pay later."

"Later." He started to leave.

"Wait! I can pay with more than dough." She purred.

He turned and I gagged silently. Knew he was just a sick perverted guy. But something was weird. He didn't seem to be enjoying… why the hell was I watching this shit?!? I quickly dashed away, and ran up the stairs. This place had an attic. "Thank you God!" I whispered, locking myself in, and curling against the door. I heard foot steps, and gasped, had someone followed me? There was a knock, but I didn't reply. The knob turned and I hid behind a dummy, having unlocked it to keep suspicion down. Luigi and Pavi Largo walked in, shutting the door. "So, what do you think?" Pavi smirked. "Hmm, down her a bit, and she'll be eating out of the palms of our hands." Luigi grinned darkly. "Those hazel gold eyes are so beautiful. Like looking at liquid amber~" Pavi crooned. "Definitely going to be my favorite gentern if I can get her." He smiled. "But she's too defiant right now." Luigi frowned. "Scared. Like a little puppy. If we can get her to trust us. Mmmm." Pavi smiled.

I knew it! I knew it was just an act from him! But I'd have to act like I didn't know or see anything. To the four of them. The two brothers, Amber, Graverobber. I could do it. Hell I was in drama club in school. I was the best actress in there. The two had left by the time I looked back up. I went to the door, but it was locked. Shit. Staff. I looked to see a window. Damn, this would not be fun. I could do this. I knew I could. I opened the window, and looked out, feeling my gut sink, and went green. That was a long way down. I slipped out onto the roof ledge, but because of the damn rain, my foot slipped. Oh God. Was it really all going to end like this? So much for life. I shut my eyes, biting my lip to keep from screaming, waiting for the cold concrete. But, I never felt it. I suddenly felt warm arms holding me. I opened my eyes to see Graverobber with a questioning expression. "Rapunzel? Are you trying to commit suicide?" I felt my cheeks burned, images of what I'd seen earlier, flashing before my eyes. My heart raced again, and I could feel myself burning up. I blacked out within seconds, him wearing a surprisingly worried expression.

I woke up sometime later. I was in the Largo estate again, under the covers in my new bed. I noticed the guy sitting on the edge of the window sill, whistling some song. "What happened?" I croaked. God, I sounded horrible. He turned, seeing me awake, and looked surprisingly relieved. What happened to the cocky bastard from earlier. "You fell unconcious. Tell me, what are you in debt from?" he asked, perching close, curious. "Frail heart." I murmured. He nodded understandingly. "That could explain it. You should eat more. Anyway, thank God for you I was there and Amber hadn't gone in yet. But as far as she knows, you never saw me. Deal?" he perked a brow. I rolled my eyes, sitting up, noticing I was in my night gown. Had he changed me. I felt my cheeks burn. "Did… did you change my clothes?" I asked, skeptical. "Yes. By the way. Nice bod." He had changed back to his cocky self. My cheeks were on fire by now. "Shutup." I grumbled. "Oh, what's with the tattooes?" he asked, indicating my ankles under the covers. "It was a dare." I said simply. He snorted, "Such a daring girl. What'd your parents think?" he asked, just making conversation. At least we could maybe normal. It was just a crush and I had bad timing. But that would stay locked up in my mind. "They never saw the tattooes. I always covered them up. Anyways, how did you NOT get caught?" I asked curiously.

He just snorted, "How dare you think I'd get caught. I just did that earlier to show off." He winked with a laugh. Of course. "So, how're you going to pay me this time?" he grinned. "I think Amber payed you off for a while earlier." I blurted out begrudgingly, my hands flew over to my mouth as my cheeks burned. Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen! "Oh, you saw that?" he grinned, oblivious. Thank God men were stupid. He walked over to my closet, pulling out a necklace with a real pearl hanging from the bottom. He whistled, "It's from my Grandma, she's dead now." I dead panned. "Thank you." He smiled. "This is payment enough for now. A good trade in." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and curled under my covers. "So are you leaving yet?" I asked. "Mmmm, nah. I wanna annoy the shit out of you a little more." He chuckled. Graverobber sat on the edge of my bed again and looked to me with those midnight blue eyes of his. I felt my cheeks burn. He was beautiful. Wait! What was I thinking?! Damn it!

"You ok?" he asked, with that worried expression again. "Huh? Yeah. Totally." I lied. "You're not a good liar, are you?" he smirked. I covered my face with the duvet cover, kicking him off. He caught my feet and sat on 'em, poking my stomach. "Hey Rapunzel. You can't go to sleep now. I haven't bother you enough." I heard the smile in his tone. I threw the covers over my head, and pulled them back over. Why the HELL was he so close to my face? I felt my cheeks burn, then his large hands clasped over mine pulling the covers away. "You can't hide Rapunzel." He smirked. His hands gripped over mine, overlapping so easily. He was so warm. My mind wandered to what his long fingers could do. I could imagine them running over my revealed flesh. "Imma go take a shower in your shower." He suddenly said. My eyes flew open as he walked into my bathroom. Why did he get to use my shower? Hell I hadn't even used it yet. He was already in there. And I wasn't about to go see a hoo-hoo. I slipped over to my window, tracing the snake water droplets of rain, eating little droplets down my window. "Chomp...chomp…chomp…chomp…" I muttered as rain droplets were swallowed up.

"Bella Luna~ Are you taking a shower?" I heard a familiar voice call. Shit. "I'm getting in now! I was just, letting the water warm up." I lied. "I'm coming in." I rushed to the bathroom door in front of it, throwing my gown off, and having a towel over my important parts. Pavi walked in, and smirked. "Amber said you'd passed out. You look pretty good. I'll leave. Just thought I'd check on you." Pavi smiled. I opened the door, slipping in. "Thanks. Very kind of you." You are such a liar face! Well, guess I'm not one to talk. I turned around against the dropped door, dropping the towel and sighing. I'd forgotten GraveRobber was in there. "I didn't know you wanted to join me." I heard him smugly snort. My eyes flew open, anmd I grabbed the towel again, covering my body, my cheeks burning. I looked to him and instantly regretted it. I saw EVERYTHING!!! I covered my eyes, cheeks on fire by now. It was so BIG! Were they even supposed to get that long? What was it? 9 inches? Maybe 10? Eeew! Why did it matter?!

I heard the floor creak in front of me as he lifted my chin. "Don't tell me you've never seen one before." He grinned. My cheeks burned, only my Dad's but I was little at the time. There was a difference. I clenched the towel close to my body, his smirk seemed to fade for a moment as he looked into my eyes. What was he doing? He pulled my lips to his for a mere moment. I didn't know why but, I think I actually liked it. He held me close as his fingers explored under the towel, I kissed back best I could, wrapping my arms around his neck, my figners entangling in his long hair. I shut my eyes, continuing to kiss him back. What were we doing? But… why did it matter? No! Remember earlier Victoria! He probably just wants a piece of ass! But his touches, no, it didn't matter! He pushed back, his wet body had gotten mine a bit wet. His eyes smouldered, "I should leave." He said before walking out with his clothes and slipping out. He must've made it back out safe, but that didn't concern me. What was that earlier. He looked about as confused as I had. I just layed against the door, thinking, then noticed the shower was still on. Might as well use it while we've got hot water. I dropped the towel and walked in.

**There ya have it! A little sneek peek of what will be happening later. Like my little surprise? I hope you did. ;P I had a slight lack of muse earlier but it's back! But it came back! Hope you liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is SO stupid

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Poor Tori's falling in love with such an unmoralistic man. But, let's see how bad it really is for her and how much he's already gotten to her. I don't own Repo! You know that. No need to ask. I own Tori and all other un-Repo! People. R&R~**

Three days. It'd been three days since my first day. I hadn't seen that weirdo in three days. I'd gotten into a habit of going downstairs only if I was starving or really thirsty. Other than that, I stayed locked up in my bedroom. Window shut and locked, book in hand. I'd been reading Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen. I liked Elizabeth. But Mr. Darcy needed to really stop being such an asshole to her. That was just my opinion of course. But she'd realized her feelings now. They were seeing each other again, I was almost done. When I got to the kissing scene I tossed the book aside, and just held my head between my knees trying to get the memory of him out of my mind. It didn't matter. He wasn't coming again! That was obvious. For all I cared he was dead! But that would be wrong of me to… no! He was doing illegal things! It would be karma! I needed to get out of the house. I would go mad if I didn't soon.

I jumped up, and pulled on my boots, and grabbed my bag opening the door. I didn't look around much, paying attention to the floor pattern mainly. Everyone was off doing their own thing, so it was my turn. I was allowed to go out now. They trusted I wouldn't run away. I had nowhere to go. My parents would turn me back in anyway if I tried. I walked down the street, playing with the end of my braid. The library was coming up, for which I was pleased about. I checked my wallet, alright, library card ready. I walked in, heading inward, waving at the girl at the desk. I payed no mind to many of the people. I jumped on the ladder, sliding down a few shelves and crawled to the top shelf. Maybe I shouldn't have worn a skirt today. I shrugged it off for now. As I combed through books I saw familiar titles that I liked or didn't like. "Ahem." I heard a cough below me and looked down. A boy with black rimmed glasses and shaggy brown hair smiled up at me. His eyes a beautiful green even from up here. I slid down, and realized who it was. "Oh my God! Nate!" I squealed hugging him. He just laughed. "I knew I would find chicks here."

I just shoved him and laughed. "You womanizer. What're you doing here? I thought you were on a hiatus from the library." I smirked at him. He looked good. "Eh. Got bored, read the newspaper. Sorry about your parents." He smiled sadly down at me. I just shrugged it off, "It was coming to me sooner or later." He smiled that cheezy grin he did. He always did have a crush on me. I felt bad I didn't feel the same. He was just a friend, and that's all I'd ever feel. And I felt feelings for a guy I shouldn't feel anything for but disgust. He was a sleaze. And I could do so much better than him. But I WANTED him. My body ACHED for him. Ever since I almost lost my virginity to that guy… he'd taken my towel, he didn't have a towel. It was a close call, but I was nothing but a piece of ass. "Tori? Victoria!" I looked up at Nate seeing his worried expression. "Sorry, spaced out." I smiled sheepishly. "Can I, take you to lunch? Maybe?" he asked with a nervous smile. I blinked and thought it over for a moment, deliberating. My age. Liked me. Would look like a couple. But I didn't feel that way. Maybe if I tried REALLY hard. "Sure. Why not?" I smirked and twisted side to side in that flirtacious way I did. He was all over it too.

"Come on. I know the PERFECT place we can go. You'll love it." He dragged me along as we hurried to some place that I didn't have much of a choice of getting away from. I was strong, but so was he. Shouldn't have worn boots. He finally stopped, breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He really looked good. But, I liked him better without glasses. And he was healthier for me. I looked up seeing the place, it was a small vegetarian café. He always did respect my feelings about things. We walked in and I giggled as he pointed out some of the old fashion magazines, telling me about latest gossip I was missing out on. We sat down at a table together and I smiled happily. "Thanks. I'm just glad to get a little freedom." He smiled back as he looked mainly at me instead of his menu. "Honey, you're drooling." I giggled. He jumped and blushed furiously, mad at himself. I just giggled again picking up my napkin and reaching over wiping it off. "Thanks. I could've done it myself though." He blushed. I snorted and laughed again. At the time I had no idea Graverobber was watching me at the window. But, I was too busy having fun with a friend I'd survived school with for most of my life. "So, my summer has sucked, yours?" I smiled at him. "Boring. Nothing interesting. Family. Blasé crap. Blah, blah, blah!" he smirked. I giggled enjoying how easy it was to talk to him. And flirting was easy as hell. "Better than mine so far. So, anybody miss me yet?" I smiled. "Only EVERYONE!" he laughed.

We had fun and he kissed me on the cheek as we departed. I'd rather not bring him home with me. Too weird of a chance of things happening. The thought never occurred to me, I no longer thought about Graverobber. Wait. Just screwed myself over. I walked into a small store to by some lipgloss, and people cleared the way for me. Damn publicity was pissing me off. Even the waiter was antsy. I flipped my bangs out of my face, seeing the dark colored lipglosses. No! Stop thinking about dark lipgloss! You do pale rose pink to match your lips. I went to the lighter section picking the natural brand. They felt cool on my lips. I was weird like that, yes. But I didn't care, it was what I liked and I was sticking to my taste. I bought the lip gloss despite the stupid nervous cashier and walked out walking through the crowd with a displeased expression. I knew people were scared, everyone cleared the way. What was wrong with people? But at least I didn't deal with papparazzi. I walked into the house going unnoticed. I was given privacy and alone time a lot more. I would get visits from Pavi on occasion Luigi even talked to me in the hallway. Amber was, a bitch. I walked up into my room and laid my stuff on the bed. I walked into my shower and turned the water on, throwing my clothes on the floor in my room. I could open my window now. I opened it in a towel and then went to my bathroom, throwing the towel down and shutting the door getting in the shower.

I let my hair get soaked and washed it, using lavender and chamomile shower gel, washing my body with the pouf. I hummed gently washing my hair carefully anf was extra careful not to irritate my skin. I leaned against the wall of my shower letting the conditioner do it's job going over today. But then my mind wandered to the shower. Who'd used it first. What had happened. I could feel those fingers all over again. Caressing my skin, his lips so rough but deliciously dark. The water pounded on my legs like gentle touches. My eyes shot open. NO! How could I do that? No thinking about him. That was inappropriate. I washed my hair and washed my body off and hurried out, shutting off the water. I towel dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my body. There was someone in my window. It was Graverobber. What was he doing here? "You!" he pushed me against my wall, ripping away the towel. "What is so great about you?! Why're you not leaving my head? Why can't you just stay out? What is it about you?!" He held me by my shoulders. He'd seen me naked once a few days ago. And yet, I just felt like it was the first time. Embarassing.

"I…what?" I felt slightly disoriented. "Who was that guy you were hanging out with?" he asked. "That was Nate. I went to school with the guy. When did you see him with me?" I asked. "Today, at that café place. I saw you laughing and wiping his mouth. Why am I jealous? You're… you're just some girl!" I felt my cheeks burn, why was he asking me this? And, why would he think about ME of all people? His eyes were filled with frustration. "I can't even mess around with my clients because of you!" My eyes widened, "You… can I get dressed? I feel awkward about it." He looked me over. "You had no problem with it the other day." The other day. I can't admit I liked him. Really. It was too much. "But, I, you caught me by surprise! I didn't mean to walk in! Pavi! You! I just, I felt the urge to hide you!" I cried, the tears streaming down my hot cheeks. He wiped away the tears, still frowning. "Don't cry. Why would you hide a stranger?" he asked curiously. "I, well, I don't know." I murmured. He sighed, dropping me. I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on as he mulled over my words.

I got rid of the tears. I looked to him as he looked as if my words actually mattered. I felt an answer but could I really tell him about how I'd fallen for the guy. Graverobber looked back to me and sighed. "Come here." He beckoned me to him.I held back for a moment but came to him anyway. He wrapped his arms around me. "I have a feeling, forgetting is impossible. " I murmured. He chuckled darkly, "You and me both Tori. You and me both." He smirked. I blushed, he'd actually said my name. Well, nickname, but still. "What about Amber? Don't you think she'll notice something up?" I looked up to him. He pursed his lips, thinking it over, and when he looked down to me he actually blushed a bit looking back up. "Don't look at me with those eyes please." I looked back down, "Sorry." He shrugged, letting me go. He grinned, "I'm gonna introduce you to someone tomorrow. Meet me at the graveyard tomorrow. Don't get caught Rapunzel." He chuckled getting out the window. I walked over, "Are you sure? Can't you just take the door like a normal person?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Nice thought but I like living." He winked, leaving me hanging. I sat on my bed, my cheeks burning. Lord, I was spiraling deeper and deeper in love.

**YOU LIKE?!?!?! 8D I hope so. Hang around for the next chapter. You might get to meet Shilo. –wink- Review~ :3**


End file.
